Conventional cloud-based disaster recovery products may require high availability of all network components between a computer being replicated and a remote storage device. Failure of any constituent component of the network may require completely resynchronizing all replication data, which wastes resources such as time, network bandwidth, processor cycles, and energy. The instant disclosure, therefore, identifies and addresses a need for systems and methods for managing replication of data to a remote storage device.